Goodwill
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: Cross, being the literally blue-skinned amnesiac she is, had completely forgotten what Christmas is like, so her friends help her rediscover the true meaning of Christmas. (Takes place after Chapter 12, and inevitably contains spoilers, especially regarding Elma) Rated T for a battle later on in the story, but is otherwise very peaceful. This is a multi-chapter story. Now complete.
1. Learning About Christmas

**Goodwill, Chapter 1** :

My name is Cross, also known as the "Blue Reclaimer", and I work for Team Elma, who are often considered BLADE's #1 team. Considering all the things we've done, including recovering the Lifehold Core, they're not wrong.

What I value the most in my time of BLADE are my teammates. Elma, my team leader who fought so hard to save humanity from Earth's destruction and also my very first friend; Lin Lee Koo, a 13-year old who's a talented engineer, mechanic, and even more talented chef, whom I see as a surrogate sister; and the team's rookie, Mia, whom I first met when she was a BLADE washout, but after a series of interesting events throughout Mira (it's a long story), she's now a BLADE.

Anyways, I've always valued my time with my teammates, regardless of the good or the bad. But I was told that there was one tradition from back on Earth... A holiday, as they call it... that may seem like commercialism, but is actually more meaningful than that. If I recall correctly, wasn't it called... Christmas?

So, yeah. I am an amnesiac. Which means, I can't recall anything about my past prior to being discovered in a LifePod in Primordia's Starfall Basin by Elma. I won't give up my search for my memories, but here's where my story begins.

I was walking by in the Commercial District, wearing my morning jogging gear, heading to Sunshine Cafe, when I noticed something that caught my eyes. There appeared to be some decorations that were just installed onto the building.

"I wonder what that's about?" I thought with a look of puzzlement on my face. Then, I happened to be seeing Jo, a worker at Sunshine Cafe who's incredibly clumsy with machines, outside hanging up some circular decoration of a sort next to the cafe. Piping my interest, I decided to ask her more. "Excuse me, Jo?"

"Ah! Cross!" she replied, turning towards me after hanging up the decoration. "Good morning. May I help you with something?"

"I noticed some decorations on Sunshine Cafe. I wonder what it's about?" I asked.

"We're getting ready for Christmas."

"Christmas?" I was confused.

"Do you celebrate another holiday or something?" she asked, wondering about my confusion. But then she saw a solemn look on my face, and then she realised. "Ohh... Right. Your amnesia. Why do I keep forgetting about your amnesia? Either way, that was very insensitive of me."

"It's okay. I'll have to ask Elma and Lin about this." I reassured her.

"Thanks for your understanding, Cross. Now, is there anything I can get you? As long as it isn't coffee."

"Let me guess... You broke the coffee machine? ...Again?"

Jo replied just by nodding.

"Ouch. I think I'll have tea with today's pastry of the day."

"What kind of tea?"

"Umm..." I thought as I placed my hand on my chin before saying, "...Surprise me."

"Alrighty. Order's set. Come right in." Jo informed me as she went in, to which I followed.

After some tea and small talk with Jo about menial things like work, I decided to take my leave and start heading back the BLADE Barracks, hoping to ask one of my teammates about Christmas. Fortunately, Lin was right there in the Barracks, hanging out with a Nopon named Tatsu, whom we had accidentally rescued from the Ganglion when we first met him.

"Tatsu, did you get the weather report?" Lin asked her Nopon companion.

"Tatsu heard! It gonna snow in Primordia. Dangerous critters hibernate soon." Tatsu replied with certainty.

"Oh? So some indigens hibernate when it snows?" Lin was surprised.

"Yep. Snow only occurs in Primordia, and Noctilum. Tatsu not sure about Sylvalum, but Oblivia and Cauldros both too hot for snow to appear." Tatsu nodded.

"Obviously, Tatsu. Oblivia's a desert, while Cauldros is a volcanic region. So those places would make sense for it to not snow."

Just then, I had entered. "Hello?"

"Oh! Hi, Cross." Lin greeted me, with Tatsu hopping and flailing his arms around.

"Lin, I have a question based on my most recent encounter at Sunshine Cafe." I came with a look of curiosity on my face.

"Oh? I'm listening, Cross." Lin was intrigued as she replied.

"As is Tatsu." Tatsu agreed immediately.

"Do you know anything about something called "Christmas"?" I asked.

"That's your question?" Lin asked back with a tone of understanding, and I replied by nodding.

"Christmas? What is this "Christmas"?" Tatsu was confused.

"Well, I'm glad you both asked. Christmas was a tradition back on Earth." Lin replied with a smile.

"I'm listening, Lin." I nodded.

"Now, hear this, from the first impression one would normally get, it'd be about commercialism. But from what my parents taught me, there's more to Christmas than that. A LOT more."

"Really? More to this "Christmas" than commercialism?" Tatsu said with a look of awe on his face.

"Yeah. It's about spending time with friends, and more importantly, family. Having fun, having joy, but most of all, having goodwill." Lin explained.

"If that's what Christmas truly is... then I'm interested in it already." I smiled.

"Indeed, it is. Elma truly loves Christmas, based on what she learned of it." Lin nodded.

"Speaking of which, where is Elma?" I asked.

"Tatsu last saw Elma hanging out with Irina. Tatsu not sure what that about." Tatsu said while scratching his head.

"I think it's an Interceptor mission, Tatsu. Considering most indigens will be hibernating soon, I think they're getting ready for one more Interceptor mission for a while." Lin explained.

"Hibernate?" I asked.

"Even Tatsu know what that means. Hibernating is spending wintertime in very deep sleep." Tatsu explained.

"Wow, Tatsu. I'm surprised to hear that coming from you." Lin was surprised.

"Well, Tatsu spend whole life on Mira, so of course Tatsu knows. You two still speak Nopon language very well, by the way." Tatsu smiled.

"Well... I suppose from his perspective, he's not wrong at all." I whispered, to which Lin nodded in agreement. "Also, where's Mia?" I asked afterwards.

"You called, Chief?" Mia came in, wearing a towel.

"Mia was just having a shower. That explains why she's only got her towel on right now." Lin explained.

"So, what's this gathering about?" Mia asked.

"Lin was teaching me about what Christmas is." I explained.

"Huh?" Mia was confused for a split second until she realized. "...Oh yeah, your amnesia prevents you from remembering that. Welp, considering I was in the shower, it made sense for you to ask Lin. But what did she say, Chief?"

"She was telling me that Christmas is not about commercialism, as much as it supposedly seems, but spending time with friends and family. For fun, for joy, and for goodwill." I explained.

"Oh, is that what she said? Welp, from experience alone, she's not wrong. After all, I recall my parents coming home to meet me for Christmas. They say that being together as family is what truly defines Christmas." Mia smiled.

"Believe it or not, though, Cross, Christmas has religious origins." Lin closed her eyes as she explained.

"Oh? Do you know about it?" I asked with intrigue.

"I do, but I'm not good with explaining it. What about you, Mia?" Lin asked Mia.

"I'm in the same boat as you, Lin." she responded. "Although... maybe you can try asking Hope. She knows religion due to being raised by a priest."

"Sure thing. And Mia? Your towel's about to..." I pointed out, but Mia quickly fixed her towel before it fell apart.

"Meh! Tatsu had to avert eyes from Mia until towel fixed." Tatsu sounded startled.

"Sorry, Tatsu. If it helps, I'll put some clothes on immediately." Mia said as she went back into the bedroom.

"Anything. Tatsu not want to stain innocent 13-year old eyes." Tatsu shuddered, to which Lin and I giggled.

"I'll go and see Hope, now. I'll be back, guys." I stated, with Lin and Tatsu nodding.

"Mia?" I asked, before she came back and waved me off.

"Go right ahead, Chief."

"Oh, and one more thing, Cross?" Lin asked.

"Yes?" I replied as I turned around.

"Some people in NLA have a different religion, and therefore celebrate a completely different holiday altogether."

"Really? Interesting. Thanks for the heads up, Lin." I nodded.

Eager to learn more about this Christmas, I left the Barracks towards the Residential District, hoping for some answers. (No pun intended, by the way.)

 _Later, in the Cathedral in the Residential District..._

Apparently even when a holiday is rapidly approaching, Hope still takes it to herself to help as much clients as possible. Though there were surprisingly less people today with only one client, which was interesting since there were normally a line of people seeking counseling of some sort.

"...I hope my advice can help you reconcile with your boyfriend." Hope said enthusiastically to the client right before me.

"Thank you, Hope. You're as sincere as always." a female citizen thanked her for advice before leaving.

"Now, may I help whoever's next?" Hope then asked, to which I appeared. "Ah! Cross! Good day. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I have a question, Hope. In regards to something called Christmas." I asked.

"Christmas? Well, I suppose we'll be having our first Christmas on Mira. But what is it you want to know?" Hope queried.

"Well, Lin's been telling me what Christmas is about and some things that it may seem about, but she and Mia told me that Christmas has religious origins. Neither of them claimed they could explain it in great detail, though." I pondered.

"I see. And so you came to see me. Would you like to come inside the cathedral so I can tell you in greater detail?" Hope asked as she directed her left hand at the door.

"Of course." I replied by nodding.

"Alrighty. Follow me." Hope requested, to which I obliged. Hope was preparing to enter the Cathedral, but before entering, she spoke to a man named Letrick, who runs the cathedral. "Letrick, may we enter the cathedral, please? I wish to teach Cross the religious origins of Christmas."

"Of course. You two are always welcome." Letrick nodded before letting us by.

"You know, Hope? The last time I was inside the cathedral, Alexa wanted you to help her get her mind off Skells for a while." I smiled.

Hope giggled before replying, "Yes, that was quite the time. Hopefully, Alexa remembers what I taught her in case she wants to take a break from thinking about Skells."

And I giggled in the process, before clearing my throat. "Anyways, Hope? You were going to teach me?"

"Right. Have a seat, Cross." As she said it, I complied immediately.

"Don't be afraid to go overboard, Hope, for I am a good listener."

"You and I have that trait in common, Cross. Anyways, where to begin? Christmas began when a very special person was born on December 25th."

"Really?"

"Yes. A good fraction of some religions celebrate his birth."

"Wow... Then I guess it makes sense to have this cathedral."

"Absolutely, Cross. But back to my story..."

For the next two hours, Hope explained to me the story about how Christmas came to be in the religious sense. From the birth of a man named Jesus from a virgin mother, to a star that led three wise men to witness said birth, and more regarding his life living as a preacher, I was entranced with the origins of Christmas.

"Wow... That is very deep." I said with awe as Hope finished.

"Indeed. Some people still celebrate Christmas for this very reason. I'm not sure if Lin mentioned this, but some religions celebrate different holidays altogether." Hope nodded.

"She did. She did mention that."

"And I'm happy that you understood every detail I told you." Hope smiled.

"Thank you for teaching me, Hope. I should return to the Barracks, now." I replied before getting up from my seat.

"You're welcome, Cross. See you later." Hope got up and waved.


	2. Warm Hugs and Snowfalls

**Goodwill, Chapter 2** :

After Hope's explanation about the origins of Christmas's religious roots, I decided to return to the Barracks to spend the rest of the day relaxing with my team. Along the way, I've been overhearing a conversation from a pair of BLADEs, apparently about the Ganglion's leftover troops.

"Based on our analysis, the Ganglion's stragglers can't handle the colds. They never give Prone proper gear for winter, and Marnucks flat out cannot handle the cold." the male BLADE brought up.

"Wow... Maybe we'll keep this information in mind once the holidays are over?" the female BLADE brought up, and the male BLADE nodded.

"Hmm... Interesting fact. I'll have to keep that in mind." I thought before I decided to resume walking back.

When I arrived back "home", I noticed that Elma had returned, sitting on the couch, looking at her communication device.

"Hello, Elma. How are things?" I asked.

She looked up from her communication device and smiled. "Good, I took care of my joint operation with Irina. Just an Interceptor mission. How about you?" Elma replied and asked.

"Oh, I'm doing pretty good. I saw Sunshine Cafe getting decorated, and apparently, it was due to something called Christmas approaching." I replied in return.

"Oh? They're getting ready for Christmas?" Elma asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. And because of my amnesia, I couldn't recall a single thing. So Lin has been teaching me about Christmas, and what it truly is about."

"Having fun, joy, and goodwill with friends and family?" Elma inquired.

"Exactly, Elma. Not commercialism."

"Heh. Lin certainly taught you well, Cross. I celebrated Christmas for this very reason. To think... we'll be having Mira's very first Christmas soon."

"She also mentioned that Christmas also had religious origins. But because neither she nor Mia could describe it well, I went to see Hope."

"That makes sense, since Hope knows quite a bit about religion. The only person who might know more about it is Letrick."

"Yes. And I've also learned that some people celebrate different holidays altogether."

"That's very essential. The key to understanding Christmas is to understand that some people celebrate different holidays. I'm glad you learned well."

"Cheers." I joined her at the couch, sitting next to her and sat back. "Oh yeah, I heard Mira will be having some snow in certain regions. And apparently, some indigens hibernate when there's snow."

"Indeed. In fact, that was why I aided Irina in that Interceptor mission, since it'll be the last one for a while."

"Really? The Interceptors won't be having missions for a while?" I was surprised.

"Yeah. We'll be shutting down the city's gates for Christmas. Not to mention, according to L and the Nopon, flying indigens tend to hibernate, which is good news."

"Oh yeah, Lin and Tatsu brought that up this morning, too. And apparently, the Ganglion's troops just can't handle the cold, according to some BLADEs that I passed by on my way back."

"I guess they're going to retreat to Oblivia or Cauldros. But let's not worry about them for now, Cross."

"Anyways, I've been learning about Christmas. Though if I recall correctly, what day is Christmas, precisely? The 25th?"

"Yes, Christmas is on the 25th."

"Wow... It matches what Hope told me about the holiday's religious origins."

"You are right about that. Though I do wonder..." Elma said before looking at herself in the closest equivalent to a mirror.

"What's up, Elma?" I asked.

Elma didn't say anything, instead having a pensive look on her face. I frowned, wondering what she was about to say. Elma normally kept her feelings close to her chest, but in this case it was clear she was struggling with something. I didn't know what, though.

"Elma?" I asked again, looking at her.

She didn't meet my gaze. Instead, she seemed more like she's interested in looking at her hands for whatever reason.

"I had been thinking..." she began. "Is it right for me to actually celebrate Christmas, which is a human tradition from back on Earth? Especially since I'm actually a xeno all along..." Elma replied with concern.

I was surprised. With all that Elma had gone through, shouldering the truth about herself and Project Exodus, I imagined she was over this specific snag. This just showed to me how despite my image of Elma being so strong, in the end she still had fears and insecurities in her. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Elma." I started. "Remember what I said back at Starfall Basin that evening before Chausson announced that the Lifehold Core has been found?" I finished as I placed my hand on Elma's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"The one where you promised to accept me for who I am, no matter my appearance?"

"Exactly. And if you chose to celebrate Christmas in your human form, I don't see why all of a sudden, you shouldn't do the same while in your true form. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Lin, Mia... even Tatsu too. Remember that, Elma." I said with determination and a smile, to which Elma responded by with a small smile.

"Thank you, Cross. It's good that we understand each other equally well." She seemed to look more relieved after hearing my words. It was almost like when she first revealed her xeno origins; she had an aura of uncertainty and insecurity, though she tried her best to hide it. I supposed this was simply the next and hopefully final step for accepting that fact. And I'm happy to help her reach that step, too.

"Anytime. I don't care what you are, Elma, whether you're a human or a xenoform. I only care for who you are, and for that, you will always remain my first friend."

To hammer in the point further, I enveloped Elma in a tight hug. She was surprised for a brief moment, but hugged back a second later. We remained that way for the next few minutes.

Once we let go from our hug, I noticed Lin and Mia, the latter of which was now in her bathrobes, looking at us with unsure expressions.

"What is it, you two?" I asked, which caused Elma to turn and see them as well.

"You two have been hugging for a few minutes. Are things... alright?" Mia asked with uncertainty.

"We were just hugging out of friendship, I assure you two." Elma smiled.

"Alrighty. We'll accept it. But if others were here... Well, they may risk getting the wrong idea." Mia replied.

"What do you mean, Mia?" Lin asked.

"Well... to be fair, Lin..." Mia said before whispering to Lin's ear. As Mia was whispering to Lin, the latter had a look of understanding and a grin on her face.

"Ohh..." Lin replied.

"Any idea of what they're referring to, Cross?" Elma asked in confusion.

"I think Mia was telling Lin that people might think we've become lovers." I assumed.

"...Wow. And we're the same gender, but different races altogether. Not that the latter matters." Elma was surprised.

"Yeah..." I thought back to the various interracial couples I encountered throughout NLA, helping out their plights. "So when does the snowfall begin, Elma?"

"In a few days, Cross. You'll see."

Surely enough, Elma was right. A few days later, it started to snow in certain parts of Mira, with FrontierNav showing us live updates on the snow. It even started snowing in New LA, due to it being in south of Primordia. Heh, the cushioning gel down below the city literally became frozen solid in ice, even.

"Attention, citizens, it appears the first day of snowfall has begun. Because it's going to get colder for a while, make sure you bring your winter gear. Those who don't have it shouldn't worry, for Sakuraba Industries is working hard at making winter coats. Now to the main reason why I'm for an announcement: we are going to celebrate our very first Christmas here on Mira. I know most xenoforms have no idea what Christmas is about, so I shall reveal what it is. It is a human tradition from back on Earth, where families and friends spend quality time together as a way of goodwill. It is more than just giving gifts to others, I will say. And do know that some people celebrate different holidays altogether, like Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. This will also be the first time those holidays can be celebrated here on Mira, too. I'm not good at explaining either of them, but those who still celebrate those holidays can explain what they're about. This is Director General Maurice Chausson, and I hope you all have a good day."

That was a long speech from the Director General, himself. He's the leader of NLA's government and one of BLADE's higher-ups.

"Good thing I thought smart and decided to get some winter gear for you guys. Tatsu, you have some winter gear already, do you not?" Elma asked.

"Of course! Tatsu was given winter gear from Mamapon and Dadapon. And this was before Dadapon became Heropon." Tatsu nodded.

"That's good, Tatsu. I hope you got appropriate colors and patterns, Elma." Lin stated.

"Of course. The winter coat that's blue? That's actually mine. I got a different color for you altogether, Cross." Elma smiled.

"Oh? What color is it?" I asked.

"It's red, Rook. I thought it'd be a nice change from yellow and green."

"Heh. Fair enough. People seem to associate me with wearing yellow or green clothes." I joked around, with the group of us (myself included) laughing as a result.

"Anyways, this purple winter coat is for you, Lin. I even made sure it matched your size." Elma said as she handed Lin her new coat.

"Wow! Thanks, Elma!" Lin smiled as she was given the coat.

"You're welcome, Lin. And Mia? A pink winter coat for you." Elma said as she gave the last coat to Mia.

"Thanks, Elma! No wonder Chief looks up to you." Mia replied with a smile.

"Well, I am her team leader, but thanks for the compliment, Mia."

Once we all put on our winter coats, we were getting a glimpse of the first snowfall we witnessed on this planet since we crashed on it. Sylvalum's weather was more of white sand that allegedly felt very similar to snow according to fellow BLADEs, but apparently this is the real deal and everyone in NLA all over - humans, Ma-non, Prone, Orphe, so many people were out and about experiencing the snow all for themselves.

"Good afternoon, everyone." said a voice with an accent similar to mine. I turned around to see Celica, a Qlurian girl who is associated with the Prospectors, and her gargantuan friend, a Gaur named Rock. I smiled widely and beckoned her to come towards us.

"Hiya, Celica! How are you today?" Mia asked.

"Pretty good. I've lost my winter gear a long time ago, but I ended up getting some at the clothing store. I think this is called a "turtleneck"?" Celica pondered.

"Yep. And I hope the jeans you got are nice and warm?" I replied.

"They are, indeed. Some talented knitters are also able to knit a giant scarf for Rock." Celica said as Rock shows his new scarf.

"I'm actually very grateful for what they've given me. And it was a community effort." Rock smiled as he was showing the scarf he's wearing.

"You look very nice in it, Rock." I gave my thumbs up to Rock, to which Rock exchanged with a thumbs up and a toothy grin in return.

"By the way, I noticed some of the stores in the Commercial District are getting decorated. I wonder what for?" Celica pondered.

"Did you not hear the announcement Director General Chausson had? They're getting ready for Christmas." Lin replied.

"Christmas? The Director General mentioned a few minutes ago about how it was a human tradition just before. What is it really?" Celica asked, with Rock scratching his head while nodding in agreement.

"Due to my amnesia, I've been relearning about Christmas. Here's what Lin taught me so far about it..." I said before explaining to Celica what Lin told me about Christmas so far.

After a little while, my explanation was complete, and Celica and Rock both understood what I said. "That actually sounds like a special Qlurian holiday back in my world. Come to think of it, Christmas isn't so different from it when you get to the details." Celica smiled.

"So you know that friends and family and goodwill are most important things?" Elma pondered.

"Yes. It's been like that with the holiday I used to celebrate back in my homeworld, and it looks to be the same case with Christmas." Celica nodded.

"Well, as long as Celica enjoys it, then so will I." Rock smiled.

"That's the spirit, Rock! Tatsu know fellow Nopon learning about Christmas altogether." Tatsu said as he was dancing around.

Then, later on, as we were coming back to BLADE Barracks...

"Ah! Perfect timing, for I was looking for you girls." Commander Vandham was just about to enter the Barracks, looking for us.

"Do you have a mission for us, Commander Vandham?" Elma asked.

"Yeah. I'm aware that the gates are closed, so for this mission, you'll need your Skells." Vandham nodded.

"So... what have you got?" Mia queried.

"I'll tell you right now. Cross, you remember that mineral that you, Irina, and the Christoph brothers discovered a while ago in Sylvalum?" Vandham asked me.

"I remember it, Commander Vandham. I believe it's named phogrium?" I pondered.

"Yep. When I asked Irina about it, she mentioned the same name. Anyways, we need two pieces of phogrium. One as a way of testing if it's possible to power weapons and armor and whatnot. The other is to serve as a star for a Christmas tree." Vandham replied.

"A Christmas tree? Wow, I can't wait to see how that would work!" Lin exclaimed.

"Yep. Two samples of phogrium are out and about in Sylvalum. Cross, do you remember how they're obtained?" Vandham asked.

"Of course. You just shoot the mist, and it becomes solid. I still recall Phog doing just that, which caught me, Irina, and especially Frye, off guard." I nodded.

"That's good to know. Also, you girls best be careful out there." Vandham cautioned us.

"Why?" Elma pondered while crossing her arms.

"Because some Ganglion stragglers are searching for it. According to BLADE scouts, they're aiming to use phogrium to blast NLA. But if you four can get to the phogrium before they do, we should have a safe happy Christmas." Vandham stated.

"Hmph. I'm already intrigued by Christmas, and I don't think the Ganglion stragglers have any right to ruin it. We'll have to get this done." I declared.

"Now hold on a moment, there. This mission's actually easier than it sounds." Vandham insisted.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Apparently, the Ganglion troops that are in Sylvalum... Well, apparently they cannot handle the winter cold. And with Luxaar kicking the bucket, they struggle to fight the cold even further. Hah, poor suckers. Now, good luck to the four of you." Vandham stated.

"Understood, Commander Vandham." Elma said before turning to us. "Alright, team, we have some clean-up work. Let's move out."


	3. Snow, White Sand, and Mists

**Goodwill, Chapter 3** :

The trip to Sylvalum only took a few hours via our Skells. When we arrived, landing in Hilal Meadow, it appeared to have also started snowing at Sylvalum, strange as it sounds. Sylvalum was pretty much a desert much like Oblivia, except with white sand. I wasn't as familiar with snow as most other BLADEs, but seeing it for myself on Mira was a sight to behold.

"I guess we can confirm that it's snowing in Sylvalum as well." Lin confirmed while in her Skell. "That is so cool!"

"Cross, where in Sylvalum does FrontierNav detect the two samples of phogrium?" Elma asked me.

"In a moment..." I said as I looked up FrontierNav. "One of them is in western Lake Ciel, while the other is in Anvil Sandplain."

"Interesting. How about we split into two teams?" Elma asked.

"Sounds good. What do you have planned, Elma?" Lin queried as Tatsu scratches his head.

"Hmm... Mia, would you like to accompany Cross?" Elma asked.

"Sure thing, Elma! Hear that, Chief? We get to work together again!" Mia reacted with excitement.

"Heh. You played a big part of the Lifehold Core battle, Mia. I would be honored to help you get stronger out there." I smiled.

"And I guess that means I accompany you this time, Elma?" Lin asked.

"That's right. Now, Rook, which sections should you and I take?" Elma asked me.

"Hmm..." I thought about it for a bit before cringing at the inside between the two choices. On one hand, Lake Ciel had that Filiavent, but on the other hand Anvil Sandplain was filled to the brim with nasty things like Xe-doms that were overall made the place just as dangerous as Lake Ciel, in my books at least. I had to choose what I felt were the lesser of the two dangerous places. "Elma, you and Lin will go to Anvil Sandplain. Mia and I will go to Lake Ciel."

"Are you sure with that, Chief? You know one of your biggest fears lives there, right?" Mia questioned my decision.

"I know, Mia." I cringed inwards, remembering my longtime phobia for Filiavents. Lake Ciel in particular had this Filiavent Tyrant BLADE HQ named Laurencio, the Fog Bow, where I had a bad run-in with a few weeks ago. But the source of my phobia was a giant Filiavent in Cauldros, known as Trueno, the Cataclysm, who was also the first monster that destroyed my Skell... I shook my head, steeling myself for what's to come. "I'll take my chances, though. We'll just have to not disturb it." I said with more confidence than what I was actually feeling, knowing exactly what Mia was referring to. I hated to admit it, but I was trembling inside, praying this would be over quickly enough.

"Alright then, I trust you. Best of luck, you two." Elma waved before she and Lin started flying towards Anvil Sandplain.

"You too, gals." Mia waved back.

Mia and I then flew downwards towards Lake Ciel, hoping to find the phogrium without disturbing the monster that lives on the western side of Lake Ciel. As we landed our Skells, something caught Mia's attention. And it wasn't the phogrium, nor any Ganglion stragglers. "Look, Chief. Over there."

I looked and saw the monster, the Filiavent known as Laurencio, the Fog Bow, looking like it's frozen solid. It appeared to be covered in frost.

Although Filiavents are the things I fear the most, fellow BLADEs seem to compare their appearances to sea anemones that disguise themselves as giant flowers, which seemed "cool" in a quite frankly baffling description. No matter their description, that won't fool me. The sight of a Filiavent really gets me irrationally scared, and I was already regretting not choosing the other phognium deposit. Regardless, that was then, this is the now. I decided to scan the monstrosity, and I saw that apparently, it's covering itself with frost in order to hibernate, and that if the frost is even slightly cracked, it'll wake up and attack whatever caused it in the first place.

"Hmm... If we can avoid cracking the frost surrounding Laurencio, we should be safe." I said as I put my comm device away.

"Yes, and I especially don't want you to get eaten, Chief." Mia responded in agreement. "I want you to be around for Mira's first Christmas living, not as Filivy food."

I rolled my eyes at that and readied my weapon in preparation for anything. "Anyways, it should be around the waters nearby. Let's start searching, Mia."

"Yes, Chief. I'm on it."

After a few minutes of searching, we found one that is a few meters away from the Filiavent tyrant, much to my relief. It was in northeast of west Lake Ciel.

"I see some mist over there. Is that phogrium?" Mia asked me.

"Yep. That's what we're searching for. Now, I'm gonna have to aim it right in front of us, away from Laurencio, the Fog Bow. I suggest you stand back, Mia." I ordered.

"Right away, Chief." Mia complied by walking a few feet away from me as I grabbed a handgun and aimed at the mist. Once I fired... the mist ended up turning into a solid crystal.

"Heh. Just how I remember Phog doing it." I chuckled.

"Tell me, honestly, Chief. Between you, Irina, Phog, or Frye, who came up with the name phogrium?" Mia asked me with curiosity.

"Frye, unsurprisingly." I smiled. But then, I felt that something was feeling off, to the point my smile turned into a suspicious frown.

"What's up, Chief?" Mia asked before I shushed her.

"Sshhh!" was how I sushed Mia to be quiet. I was looking around, wondering what got me feeling suspicious.

Just then... "Aw, c-come on! T-Two humans b-beat us to it?!" we heard a deep voice nearby.

"I t-told you w-we should've t-taken the s-shortcut!" said another deep voice.

"Uhh... Chief?" Mia asked with concern.

"Ugh... Ganglion stragglers. Marnucks in particular." I grumbled.

"What shall we do?" Mia asked.

"I'll distract them, you get the phogrium, then run back to the Skell. I'll follow you immediately as soon as you run past me." I suggested.

"Okay, then." Mia said.

"Hey! Ganglion stragglers! What are you doing out here in the cold winters of Sylvalum?!" I called out to them. As they had their attention on me, Mia was sneaking past me in order to grab the phogrium.

"W-What do y-you mean, w-what are w-we doing h-here, human?! T-The better q-question is... W-What are p-primates such a-as you d-doing here?!" the Marnuck shivered.

"It appears you shiver every few words. That suggests that lizards like you have no business being out here in the cold. The great advantage humans have is that we are capable of adapting to whatever situation we have." I said as I bought time for Mia.

As I was taunting the Marnucks, who are clearly shivering, Mia grabbed the phogrium crystal, then made a mad dash towards her Skell.

As Mia was making a run, dashing behind the Marnucks, then attempting to head back to her Skell... one of the Marnucks noticed Mia.

"G-Get back h-here!" the Marnuck shouted before firing a bullet.

I gasped, wondering how the Marnuck noticed Mia, before yelling, "Mia! Get out of the way!"

Mia turned and saw a bullet heading in her direction and was like, "Huh?! Whoa!" before dodging the bullet.

But then... the bullet ended up zipping past Mia's face, finally slamming on the frost covering Laurencio, the Fog Bow. Within seconds, the frost was cracking even more. And that's when I realised... the Filiavent was waking up from hibernation. I was so scared that one could see the look of pure terror in my eyes. Unbeknownst to me and the Marnucks, Mia was grabbing her comm device and typing something. I'll let Elma take over for a while and reveal what she and Lin discovered.

* * *

Thanks, Cross. This is Elma writing for a moment. During Cross and Mia's time at Lake Ciel, Lin and I arrived and found a dormant Xe-dom, a gigantic guardian-esque machine hijacked by the Ganglion, and one that's more powerful than the others, yet is surprisingly not a Tyrant. We also managed to fly our Skells low enough to avoid a Xern, a Ganglion airship, floating above in Sylvalum. Rumor has it that such a Xern belonged to Luxaar, the late leader of the Ganglion, who met his defeat at the Lifehold Core.

"Stay by my side, Lin. We don't want to wake up that Xe-dom." I nervously ordered.

"Yeah. I'll cover your back as we search for the phogrium." Lin said as she grabbed her shield, taking care not to swing it at the Xe-dom.

I grabbed my Dual Swords, then spread out my arms to my sides, while shouting "Shadowrunner!" As this happens, a dark aura gathers around me.

"I'll try not to swing my shield randomly. But I'll keep guard up." Lin whispered.

"Good. Leave the phogrium searching to me. And I'll make sure to aim away from the Xe-dom." I whispered in response.

After a few minutes of walking around the dormant Xe-dom, trying not to disturb it, Lin and I spotted an unusual sight.

"There's the phogrium. Thankfully it's away from the Xe-dom. Watch my back, Lin." I said as I pulled out my handgun.

As Lin was keeping an open eye behind my back, I aimed for the phogrium, and shot it. Just like what Cross said earlier, it turned the mist into a crystal.

"Well, that's that. Let's see how Cross and Mia are..." I said before my comm device was vibrating.

"What's up, Elma?" Lin asked.

"I'm going to take a look." I replied as I grabbed my comm device in order to see what it was about. When I got a look at it... "Uh-oh..."

"What is it?!" Lin asked.

"It's Cross and Mia. They're sending a distress signal from Lake Ciel. I think the Tyrant that lives there has awakened!" I stated with fear.

Lin gasped before saying, "We've got to rescue them!"

"Let's find a way around the Xe-dom and get to our Skells so we can save them!" I ordered as I picked up the phogrium. I'll hand the story back to Cross, now.

* * *

Thank you, Elma. Now, how to describe the situation Mia and I are in now? Well...

This was not good. Elma's fears, and mine, have come true. Laurencio, the Fog Bow, has awakened from hibernation, and my goodness, is it furious. I was still frozen in fear at the sight of it. As the Marnucks were figuring out what to do, angrily shouting each other for a plan, Mia yelled out, "Chief! Grab that nearby plant!" She was pointing at the flower.

Breaking out of my stupor, I proceeded to grab the flower, to which Mia grabbed a nearby one as well. At this point, I am just grateful it's not a Mortifole or Sacrifole camouflaged as a plant, otherwise I would have no chance and would not live to tell the tale..

As the Marnucks continued to argue about what was going on, Laurencio proceeded to unleash an inhale attack that was so powerful, it sent the both of them up in the sky, right above Laurencio's gaping maw. It grabbed each Marnuck using some of its tentacles, electrocuted them, then it flung them both one-by-one in the air, then as they were coming down, the Filiavent swallowed both of them whole!

"Mia! I don't want to be next on the creature's menu! I won't be able to celebrate Christmas, then! I... I don't want to be that indigen's Christmas dinner!" I screamed as I held on to the flower.

"Don't worry! I sent the SOS signal to Elma and Lin! They should be here at any moment!" Mia tried to reassure me.

"I must hold on until they arrive, then?!" I asked as loud as I can, to which Mia replied by nodding.

As hard as I tried, when the Filiavent unleashed the inhale attack yet again, this time it was more powerful than the last one. And it was so strong, I was starting to lose grip. "I... I can't... hold on... much longer!" I was screaming.

"CHIEF! HANG ON!" Mia yelled as she was hanging on, but I ended up losing my grip. Because I was now being sucked really high into the air, I was screaming bloody murder. "CHIEF! NOOOOO!" she screamed as she was watching me get sent flying. As I was screaming...

"Cross! Hang on!" a familiar voice came. Then, before I know it, I felt something metallic surrounding me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was being surrounded by red metallic fingers. And I realised... it was Elma's Skell, Red Leader.

"You alright, Cross?" Elma asked in such a worried tone.

I weakly nodded, just barely able to process how close to death I was. Meanwhile, the Filiavent stopped its inhale attack, and attempted to strike Elma with lightning, but she managed to avoid and maneuver around it. Noticing Mia as the last prey, it switched focus and attempted to suck Mia into the air with its inhale attack. Just like me, Mia was pulled away from the plant she was hanging on to, screaming in fear. But then the other Skell, called Color Girl, grabbed Mia, also saving her.

"I'm glad we came on time." Lin sighed in relief, with Tatsu wiping his forehead.

But Laurencio was maddened even more. It was beginning to spark powerful electricity around it.

"Let's get you two in your Skells, then fly out of Sylvalum immediately." Elma insisted.

"Yeah... I intend to take a breather once we lose it." I shook my head lightly, shaking the dizziness from my system until I realized why we were here in the first place. "Oh! Mia! Do you still have the phogrium?!"

"Of course, Chief!" Mia said as she shows it to me, much to my relief.

Once Red Leader and Color Girl landed, Mia and I landed afterwards on the ground.

"Hurry! It's trying to aim its lightning over here!" Elma ordered. And she wasn't kidding, for it didn't take its attention away from us. Luckily, Mia and I hopped in our Skells, respectively named Adventurer and Blue Cross, before flying off.

"Now let's get out of here!" I ordered. Just as we flew off, the lightning had struck where we were previously at a few seconds ago. As we were flying away from Lake Ciel, Laurencio let out a powerful guttural roar, obviously not pleased that more of its dinner slipped away.

Eventually, we fled Sylvalum altogether. All four BLADEs, alive and well.

I was panting, trying to catch my breath, due to barely escaping getting eaten alive by the tyrant, and just collapsed in my seat inside my Skell. "Did... Did we... lose it...?" I asked.

"Yes. We're out of Sylvalum alive." Elma nodded.

My panting came to an end with a sigh of relief. I won't lie, I was genuinely scared the moment Laurencio had awakened from hibernation, and I was relieved to have escaped from it.

"Think of this, Cross. Because we managed to stick together in the end, we managed to survive. And we'll let you rest when we get back." Lin suggested.

"Thanks. You girls are especially considerate of me." I smiled.

"Well, Christmas is coming, Chief. Looking out for each other in times like this is a genuine act of goodwill. Being there for each other is what Christmas is truly being about." Mia pointed out.

"Mia's right, Cross. We won't be able to celebrate Christmas without you." Elma smiled.

"Right, then. Thank you all. Now, then. Let's proceed back to New LA." I ordered.

Another couple of hours later, we brought the phogrim samples to Commander Vandham inside BLADE Tower.

"So you got the Phogrium samples, eh?" he asked as he noticed us with our spoils in hand.

"Yep. Elma and Mia will hand them to you." I replied as Elma and Mia did exactly that.

"Just leave 'em on this table. The Prospectors will take care of it from here. I also heard you had an encounter with some Ganglion stragglers that led to an encounter with Laurencio, the Fog Bow, huh?" Vandham queried.

"...Yes. I thought I was going to be that abomination's Christmas dinner." I replied with dismay.

Apparently, Vandham tried to suppress laughter, probably due to my choice of words. "Sorry, Cross. If I laughed loudly at your words, you would've scolded me for it." He nervously replied as he scratches his head.

"Meh! Mustache man very insensitive! Bad mustache man!" Tatsu angrily declared.

"Yep. That is very insensitive of me. My apologies. Anyways, I think you deserve a rest, Cross. The Christmas party won't be until tomorrow night. It'll be at the Commercial District." Vandham revealed. "I wouldn't wanna miss it for the world. After the Ganglion and all that bull, I think it's time for a cause of true celebration." He grinned as he crossed his arms.

"Wait... The whole Commercial District?" Elma asked.

"Of course. Director General Chausson, Secretary Nagi, and I all agreed that because so many BLADEs celebrate Christmas, they're free to have the whole Commercial District all to themselves. Of course, those who celebrate another holiday instead is still free to come by and buy something if they want." Vandham responded.

"That's very thoughtful of you guys." Lin praised Vandham for his, Chausson's and Nagi's decisions.

"Nah, don't mention it, Lin. Now, I suggest you spend some time in the Barracks." Vandham smiled.

"Alrighty, then. Thank you." Elma thanked Vandham with a wave before she lead us to the Barracks.

"Hey, Cross? Why don't I accompany you in your naps? That way you won't have any nightmares?" Lin suggested.

"Heh. Sure. Thank you, Lin, as always." I smiled, which made Lin smile in return.

"You're welcome." Lin nodded as she smiled.

"Wow, Elma. Those two sure are close." Mia smiled at how close Lin and I are.

"Of course. They view each other as surrogate sisters. Even when their friendship gets strained a few times, they stick together to the end. And I'm proud of them for it." Elma smiled.

"Wow. It's no wonder we both get along with them just as quickly. As long as all four of us stick together..." Mia said, while letting Elma finish the sentence.

Elma ended up saying, "...there's nothing that can stop us together. We just have to not be arrogant or overconfident about it."

Mia proceeded to nod in agreement.


	4. Preparing for a Party

**Goodwill, Chapter 4** :

The next day after our close call in Sylvalum, we were on our way to the Commercial District, walking along East Melville Street, when we saw a group of humans, Tree Clan Prone, and Wrothians struggling to put a large Christmas tree in place.

"What's going on over there?" I asked them.

"Urgh... We put up giant tree, but tree too big. Earth alien, Tree Clan Prone, and Wrothian alike all struggle." One of the Prone responded with his deep voice.

"Hmm... How are we going to help them?" I asked.

"That's a good question." Elma pondered.

"I don't know if I'll be of help. And I carry the heavier of weapons, too." Lin said.

"I think I have an idea. Look over there." Mia pointed out to our left. At the joint between the Center and East Melville Streets were Celica and Rock, both of them appearing to be discussing celebrating Christmas.

"Celica and Rock?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. Take a look at Rock." Mia suggested. Then it hit us...

"Of course! Rock looks like he can get the tree setup." I realized.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." Elma stated.

"Me, too!" Lin agreed.

"Well, why not politely ask Rock for help?" Tatsu suggested, to which we all nodded in agreement before heading to the two xeno friends.

"Excuse us? Can we ask you a favor?" Elma asked as we approached the two.

"Oh! Elma, Cross, Lin, and Mia! And Tatsu! Of course. What would you like?" Celica asked with a smile.

"Those guys over there look like they're struggling to put up Mira's first Christmas tree, and we're thinking of having Rock help out." Mia suggested.

"You want me to help those guys put up the tree?" Rock asked.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Well, considering this is our first Christmas, I'd be more than happy to see him help out." Celica nodded with a smile.

"Alrighty, leave it to me to help them out." Rock said before he started walking towards the tree. "Excuse me, guys? I think you guys might like some assistance."

The humans, Prone, and Wrothians all looked at Rock, then each other, before unanimously allowing Rock to accompany them due to his size.

A few seconds later, they finally got the tree up thanks to Rock helping out. With his massive height and strength, he was able to get the tree up in no time, easily setting it upright.

"You did great there, Rock!" Celica cheered at Rock's success.

"Amazing!" I cheered in agreement.

"Yeah! Nice going!" Lin complemented.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate being helpful around here." Rock appreciated our compliments. I gave Rock another thumbs up for a successful job, to which Rock responds with another thumbs up in return, toothy grin and all.

"Heh, you two really get along well." Celica smiled.

"Well, of course, Celica. I respect Rock's pacifist nature. Not to mention, I love exchanging thumbs up with Rock. We've been doing that since we were looking for you in Sylvalum." I replied.

"That's very nice. I'm glad you and Rock get along just fine." Celica bowed a bit.

"Thank you, Celica. Shall we resume our walk, then?" I asked.

"Of course. Thanks for listening to our request, Celica." Elma thanked Celica.

"Oh, no, Elma. If anything, I should be thanking you. You informed us about the people who are trying to push the tree up into place, and they look like they're on the brink of exhaustion. With Rock around, things became easier. Also, the phogrium samples? The one that's supposed to be a star?" Celica asked.

"Oh? Do you have an idea?" Mia queried.

"Of course. Considering the tree's size, I think Rock's arms can reach the very top. This'll save Skell fuel for another time." Celica stated.

"So you're going to suggest that Rock put the phogrium star onto the tree?" Lin asked.

"Exactly. And the Ma-non are going to plant some lights on the top of the towers, aiming for the star, to make it glow as bright as can be." Celica pointed at the towers.

"Now THAT would make for a bright Christmas!" said a jolly voice. When we turned, we saw L sliding across the snow... wearing a summer shirt and swim trunks.

"Hello, there, L. Also... those clothes..." Elma was about to point out L's shirt before he interrupted.

"We've been learning about the joys of the human holiday they call Christmas. And we've decided to act on goodwill... by making all sorts of new products!" L smiled.

"L? Those clothes of yours? They're really not appropriate." I stated.

"Oh? Whyever not?" L asked as he scratched his head.

"Those kinds of clothes are normally worn in the summer." Elma stated.

"Well, according to history books, some places have what you humans call a "green Christmas". Why is it called 'green Christmas' anyway?" L asked in confusion.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead and eyes. "Never mind, L. Never mind." Elma nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, we heard that the higher ups of BLADE are planning Mira's first Christmas party, and we thought we'd join the festivities. Ah, how we wish you a Happy Christmas. We promise a Happy Christmas." he said the last two phrases as though he were singing.

"Ehh... We get what you mean, L." Mia commented.

"Anyways, we'll do whatever we can to have all of New LA have a Merry Holiday! See you guys later, then!" L got up before continuing his stroll around the Commercial District.

Celica giggled before saying "Anyways, I'm off to continue my stroll with Rock."

"Have fun, then!" Lin replied with a wave.

Then, the announcement occured at BLADE Tower, from Director General Chausson.

"Good morning, fellow citizens and BLADEs alike. You're probably wondering, "What's going on in the Commercial District?"? Well, ponder not. We'll be hosting BLADE's very first Christmas party across the whole district. If you're a xenoform and want to know what a Christmas party is like, you're more than welcome to come. Also, if you celebrate a different holiday, yet still want to come to the Commercial District to buy some things, you're more than welcome to. Just politely inform those who ask about your holiday, and everything will be done right. This is Director General Maurice Chausson, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa altogether."

And then, the announcement came to an end.

"Chausson's getting better at this." Elma commented.

"Certainly. I'm surprised he didn't become "Emperor" after all this time." we heard a familiar voice.

It was Gwin, accompanied by Irina. Both are Interceptors, and former subordinates of Elma from back on Earth.

"Good morning, Colonel." Irina smiled as she waved at us. She and Gwin were wearing different turtlenecks, although Gwin's kinda resembles an ugly Christmas sweater. Or at least, that's what Mia told me it's called.

"Good morning, Irina, and Gwin. How are things?" Elma asked them.

"I'm doing pretty good, myself. I got us some nice Christmas turtlenecks." Irina smiled, but Gwin ended up glaring at Irina.

Then he said "Uh... 'Nice'? This looks more like a stereotypical ugly Christmas sweater. How is that 'nice'?"

As he was glaring at Irina and commenting about his turtleneck, Irina's smile changed into a returning glare.

"Looking like a tough girl as always, Irina." I stated.

"Heh. Thanks, Cross. Anyways, are you planning on attending the Christmas party tonight, Colonel?" Irina asked.

"Of course. Earlier this month, I had doubt as to whether I should celebrate it again after having revealed my true appearance, but Cross reassured me that I can. So, I will rejoin." Elma said.

"Well, that's very kind of you, Cross, reassuring Colonel Elma like that." Gwin smiled, with Irina nodding in agreement.

"What can I say? Elma is my first friend since coming here to Mira, so it's natural that I help her." I bowed a bit.

"Welp, see you at tonight's Christmas party, Colonel!" Irina waved before resuming her jog with Gwin.

"See you later, Irina." Elma waved.

"Now, Gwin, there's gonna be lots of food. But make sure you save enough for everyone." Irina told Gwin as she was walking away with him.

Gwin's response was "Uhh... I suggest you follow your own advice, too, Irina." And I immediately knew Irina would glare at Gwin again.

"There's something I'd like to tell you three." Elma turned her attention towards us.

"Don't forget Tatsu!" Tatsu started hopping around impatiently.

"Sorry, I meant you four. Anyways, if any of you have any ideas for this party, I would suggest telling the higher-ups before the sun sets. That's when the party begins." Elma informed us. "Do you all understand?"

We all nodded.

"Alrighty. I'm going to help decorate the Commercial District for the party. See you guys in a while." Elma said before leaving us.

"Looks like it's just us now." I said. But then all of a sudden, I felt like my arm is being pulled. Turned out, Lin grabbed my hand and started dragging me. Mia and Tatsu evidently started following us.

"Lin! What are you doing?!" I asked out of confusion.

"I have a great idea! I want to surprise everyone! Especially Elma!" Lin replied.

"So where are we going?" Mia asked as she and Tatsu were following.

"Yeah! Tatsu want to know!" Tatsu stated as he struggled to keep up.

"You'll see when we get up there!" Lin insisted as she continued to drag me.

Lin was many things, and stubborn was one of them. In what felt like no time at all, I was dragged all the way to BLADE Tower. It seemed that Lin had an idea to suggest to the higher ups, since they were open to suggestions for BLADE's first Christmas party.

"Um, excuse me! I would like to make a suggestion for the Christmas party." Lin said to the higher ups.

"Ah, greetings, Ms. Koo. I see you brought Cross and Mia along." Nagi greeted us.

"Before we get to the suggestions, may I ask where Elma is? She's usually with you guys." Chausson asked with curiosity about her absence from the group.

"She went to the Commercial District to help with decorations." I replied to Chausson's question.

"Yeah. I was planning on surprising Elma and everyone else with my idea." Lin nodded.

"Alrighty then. So, what idea do you have, Lin?" Vandham asked us. "We're all ears."

"I was thinking of having me and Cross and Mia sing a traditional Christmas song near the end of the party." Lin suggested.

"That's your idea?" Chausson queried, to which Lin replied by nodding. "Well, the whole Commercial District has been reserved for this party, so I suppose that will work."

"Indeed. Though do you have any idea as to what song you wish to sing? If not, feel free to think about it before the sun sets." Nagi stated.

"Wait, a Christmas song?" I asked, turning towards her, confused. "There's songs dedicated just for Christmas?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that." Lin sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's just some songs celebrating the coming of Christmas. Goes from things like snow coming, to some of that religious stuff... but that's beside the point."

Lin placed her finger on her chin as she starts thinking about what song to choose from.

"What Linly thinking of?" Tatsu asked.

"I'm betting she's thinking of a good Christmas song. And a traditional one, at that." Mia replied to Tatsu's question.

"I know! How about the song called " _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_ "?" Lin suggested.

"Now that's what I call a Christmas classic!" Vandham smiled.

"I do have a slight concern for you, Ms. Koo." Chausson stated.

"Oh?" Lin wondered.

"I do like the choice, but I fear some the lyrics won't make sense anymore." Chausson responded.

"Is that your concern?" Lin asked, and Chausson responded by nodding. "Well... I think it'll serve as a fair reminder of Earth, our former home."

"Well... I guess that's reason enough. If that's what you want, then by all means." Chausson gave his approval.

"Heh. If the Director General gives his approval, then so am I." Nagi chuckled.

"Then consider your idea approved altogether, Lin." Vandham gave a thumbs up.

"Alright! We're in!" Lin reacted very excitedly, then proceeds to grab not only my hand, but also Mia's! Then she proceeded to drag us both! Tatsu then proceeded to make a mad dash to follow.

"Heh. Seeing Lin excited... I think I have an idea of my own." Nagi chuckled again.

"Whatcha thinkin' of, Nagi?" Vandham asked.

"How about an eggnog drinking contest? See who can drink the most eggnog before giving in?" Nagi smiled.

"Heh. I wonder who would participate?" Vandham asked, to which Nagi responds with just a smirk.

"Well, I'll leave that to you two. I'll continue to operate matters, myself." Chausson gave a faint smile before turning towards the windows.


	5. BLADE's First Christmas Party

**Goodwill, Chapter 5** :

A few hours after Lin dragged me and Mia to BLADE Tower and out, we proceeded to help decorate the Commercial District. Along the way, all sorts of silly antics are occuring. One of the least surprising examples was at a pizzeria called Army Pizza. Such a place was initially not-so-popular amongst humans. But when the Ma-non came, its popularity suddenly exploded... in more ways than one. Long story. Let's focus on the now.

Apparently, the Ma-non wanted to know what a Christmas dinner is like by having Army Pizza make a flavor based on it. And we happened to drop by to witness it.

"Hmm..." Lin started thinking.

"What's up, Lin?" Mia asked.

"A pizza themed after a traditional Christmas dinner..." Lin continued to ponder, fingertip on her chin.

"What would it be like?" I started pondering as well.

"If I had to guess... Chicken or turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and carrots. That's probably what the Ma-non are trying to sample." Lin assumed.

"Well, if we were to eat pizza at all today, we'd probably just go for traditional pizzas, like what Smile Pizza Kitchen has to offer." I stated.

"Besides, Shallot looks like she's gonna be very busy, judging by the Ma-non over there." Mia commented.

"Welp, I think we should go someplace else for lunch." I said while scratching my head.

"How about... How about Rosemoss?" Mia pointed out at the restaurant to our right.

"Good point, Mia! Maybe we can grab a bite to eat there, and maybe help decorate it." I smiled at Mia's suggestion.

"Maybe Tatsu can join, too!" Tatsu was gleefully hopping around.

"I wonder where Elma is, though?" I pondered.

"We'll find out in a while, possibly. Right now, let's get something for ourselves." Lin said as she opened the door.

"Lin's right, Chief. I'm sure Elma's getting lunch somewhere while decorating it." Mia commented as she entered, to which the rest of us did along the way.

"Hmm? What's this about me?" We heard a familiar voice, but we turned to the direction of a certain xeno, whose presence caught us off-guard.

"Elma?! We... We didn't expect you to be here." I was startled especially.

"No, that's fine. To be fair, I didn't expect you guys to come here either. I was coming here for lunch, and then I'll help decorate Rosemoss for the party. The fact that you guys ended up coming here made things more pleasant." Elma reassured us.

"Whew... Elma almost gave Tatsu heart attack. Meh!" Tatsu sighed.

"Give her a break, Tatsu. She already said she didn't expect us to be here either." Lin proceeded to scold Tatsu.

"Ah! Elma, it appears your teammates have come as well." said Pauline, the owner of Rosemoss.

"Indeed, they have. Even I didn't expect them to arrive." Elma nodded.

"Lin, I've got someone who wants to meet you soon." Pauline informed Lin.

"Oh? Who might that be?" Lin asked.

"You'll see in a moment. I've got a surprise for you." said a deep human voice. When we turned, we saw Doug, a professional Harrier who helped us through a few missions. He was dressed up in a rather decorated sweater while he held up some cups of cocoa.

"Oh! Hi, Doug! Fancy meeting you here!" Lin waved at Doug.

"Indeed so. I've got something for you." Doug said as he handed Lin a warm cup.

"Is this... hot cocoa?" Lin asked as she received the cup.

"Yep. And it's from your favorite place, Lin. Merry Christmas." Doug smiled.

"Wow..." Lin placed the cup on a nearby table, then proceeded to give Doug a big hug, before saying, "...Thank you."

"Oof!" Doug reacted because of how strong Lin's hug was, but then he calmed down and said, "...You're welcome, Lin."

"You did great, Doug. Now Lin won't have to worry about buying a drink here." I smiled while giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Cross. I have a debt to pay to Lin, and I intend to do it. And Christmas was the perfect opportunity to continue it." Doug nodded.

Shortly, Lin let go of Doug before turning to me and the others. "Alright," she said. "Let's say we make our order! Elma, did you get something to eat?"

"Not yet, Lin. I was figuring out what to order when you guys came." Elma shook her head.

"Then let's order together. I'll pay for everyone's orders." I said as I pulled out my debit card.

"Even Tatsu's?!" Tatsu asked in anticipation and excitement. I nodded in response, and he had grew an overjoyed expression on his face.

"And Pauline? Why don't we help decorate this place after we eat?" Elma offered to Pauline.

"But of course. We're having a Christmas party in this entire district, are we not? I believe Rosemoss should take advantage of this, too." It didn't take Pauline very long to agree.

And so, we placed our orders at the cashier. Elma had ordered chicken strips with medium fries and a glass of cola; I ordered a bacon chicken sandwich, medium fries, and a glass of orange creamsicle soda; Lin ordered a bacon double cheeseburger with medium fries, but no drink, due to the hot cocoa that Doug gave her earlier; Mia ordered a double decker hamburger, medium fries, and a glass of lemon-lime soda; and Tatsu ordered... well, I can't remember what he ordered. Point is, we ordered a lot, and by the end we were stuffed beyond belief.

Once we finished eating, we helped decorate Rosemoss in case anyone wants to eat here during the Christmas party, for any reason or another. I've been hanging some circular plants called "wreaths" that are also decorated, themselves. Some contain round ornaments, others containing ribbons... some even containing both! Due to my amnesia, I have no memories if I ever had celebrated Christmas, so this was all such a new experience to me.

Eventually, our decoratings came to an end, but there was still a bit of time before the sun starts setting. As the sun starts to set, the Director General will present a speech of ideas given by particular BLADEs, such as Lin. Although Lin's is supposed to be a surprise, and one near the end of the party, too.

As we came back to East Melville Street, we were in for a surprise... The Director General himself is approaching near the tree.

"Is the sun setting already?" I asked in confusion.

"It's getting there, Chief, judging by the looks of the sky." Mia pointed out.

"Why don't I ask him a question?" Elma asked us.

"It's up to you, Elma." Lin replied. "You've got the best chance with him that we don't." Mia and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then." Elma sighed before going to meet Chausson. "Hey, Director General Chausson? It's rare to see you out here. May I ask...?"

"I know what you're going to ask, Elma. I'm just preparing myself for the speech. Especially since it's about the plans for the party." Chausson anticipated what Elma was going to ask him.

"So... as soon as the sun sets... that's when your speech begins?" Elma asked.

"Indeed. I will make sure everyone can hear me, and..." Chausson was about to make a statement, but Elma politely interrupted him.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Chausson, but I have a suggestion, myself." Elma spoke up.

"Oh? What would you suggest?" Chausson asked in a curious tone.

"Why not leave the speech to Nagi instead? He's just as good at making such things. Not to mention, he's better at making public speeches, whereas your specialty is announcements. You recall when New LA was attacked?" Elma informed him.

"I do recall that, but even so, that's your suggestion?" Chausson appeared to be slightly confused.

"Yes. I suggest you continue doing work in BLADE Tower. That's all I have to say." Elma nodded.

Chausson thought for a moment, but seeing that Nagi had secretly followed him, he decided "...Very well. I see you have a point, Elma. Nagi, I trust you can perform the public speech on my behalf?"

"Of course. As Elma said, public speeches like this are my specialty. Just leave this to me." Nagi nods.

After that, Chausson leaves, trusting Nagi with the speech about BLADE's first Christmas party.

"That... was an interesting move." Lin commented as my jaw dropped at Elma's suggestion, to the point where Mia comically tried to close my mouth by raising my jaw.

"I figured it'd be better if Nagi handled this instead of Chausson. More people trust Nagi, especially since he handled the public speech hours before New LA was attacked." Elma stated.

"I can't remember where I was when New LA was attacked. Was probably out of the city at the time at Oblivia or something." Mia said, putting her hand on her chin, in thought. "Eh, whatever. Let's focus on the now."

"Yes, you're right about that." Elma nodded.

"Either way, the sun looks to start setting in a few minutes." I said as I looked at the sky.

"Then I will begin the speech soon. I have the microphone, and I'll try to make sure everyone in New LA hears me." Nagi nods as he approaches the Christmas tree that Rock helped set up earlier.

This time though, the Christmas tree looked much different than before. What used to be a plain green tree was now adorned with a multitude of lights and small ball-like things. I could also make out some figures hanging from the tree too.

"You know what, guys? It appears the tree has been decorated since we last saw it." I pointed out.

"That's right, Cross. Decorating the tree is part of Christmas traditions. All that's missing is the phogrium star." Elma nodded.

"Well, when the star goes up, that's when the party begins." Nagi commented.

Just then, Celica and Rock showed up, finishing their stroll from before. "We're ready to do our part, Nagi." Celica said while saluting.

"That's good to know, Celica." Nagi smiled. "And by the way, you don't have to salute here. It's a time for celebration and relaxation, not rigid customs. Anyhow... by the time you two do your part, that's when the party begins."

"Forgive me. I understand what you're saying. I shall do my part all the same." Celica apologized.

"Wait, you have a role in this, too, Celica?" I asked while scratching my head.

"Of course. I'll be plugging the lights in. See that outdoor outlet?" Celica said as she pointed at an outlet outside one of the towers.

"I see. Also, lights?" I asked as I looked at the tree.

"They're all around the tree. Notice the pattern like a swirl going up to near the top of the tree? Kind of like a drill?" Lin asked.

"Yes, I see it." I nodded.

"Well, Chief, those are Christmas lights. Once the sky's dark, the lights will look pretty." Mia smiled.

"And, of course, Rock will be putting up the star, right?" Elma asked.

"That's right. I don't even need to lift my heels just to have my arms reach the tree's top." Rock nodded.

"I'm not surprised, Rock. You did help put up the tree earlier today, so I'm not surprised you can do that, too." I smiled.

"Yeah! What friend said just now!" Tatsu hopped and started hovering next to me. He didn't last too long in the air, as his bag weighed him down before too long. "Oof!"

"Well, in a few minutes, the speech will begin." Elma looked at the sky, for the sun was slowly looking like it's going to set soon.

* * *

Once the sunset has begun, Nagi began tapping the microphone, hoping all of the Commercial District could hear. "Is this thing on? Hello? Testing, testing." he said, hoping to have his voice echo... to which it did. "Could those who are going to celebrate BLADE's first Christmas party please come to the joint between Center and East Melville Streets, please? All cars have been barred from the Commercial District."

The next few minutes were about the BLADEs and citizens approaching the joint area, especially since all cars are barred from the Commercial District due to the party. Once it was confirmed that everyone has appeared, Nagi cleared his throat as he begins his speech.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to BLADE's very first Christmas party. A lot of BLADEs, myself included, have come up with such wonderful ideas for such a party. And I'm ready to reveal them. But first, I know some of you expected the Director General to make such this speech. But the fact that I'm here was actually the idea of our good friend, Elma."

Elma reacted rather modestly as the crowd waved at her, to the point she nervously waved at them, nervous smile and all. The sight of her being nervous was admittedly fairly amusing. She could stare down a large indigen with no trepidation, but up front of a crowd she's out of her element. ...Or at least that's what I think.

"Anyways, first, we'd like to announce a few activities across the Commercial District that'll be happening across the party. First, we will be having a snowball fight near the Nopon Bazaar. Apparently, humans and Nopon share a common love of snowball fights, for this was suggested by Nan, leader of the Nopon Commerce Guild." Nagi gave the first part of the speech. The crowd started clapping out towards Nan, who was happy for the reception. Nagi continued. "Worry not, as these 'fights' are for sport and we partake in them with the intent to enjoy ourselves and have a laugh. Remember that we do not condone violence amongst each other here in NLA. We stand strong by the rules."

"Nan's Nopon team help build two snow forts. Feel free to join at no additional cost!" Nan shouted with glee. The crowd cheered, excited for the festivities. Nagi waited for the crowd to simmer down before continuing with his speech.

"Next, there will be an ice skating rink down below the city. As you all know, the cushioning gel below the city has become frozen solid since the first day of snowfall. One of our BLADEs, Alexa, suggested skating on the frozen gel. Much like snowball fights, this is also another one of our pastimes from Earth, where we would glide across ice. It's tricky at first and requires some balance, but once you get used to it, the experience is certainly very unique and enjoyable. Some use ice skating as a way to perform on the ice rink as well. I'm getting ahead of myself, however. If anyone wants to leave the ice rink, Alexa can use her Skell to quicken the process. She's also hired a few back-up BLADEs to assist her. Our Outfitters have also seen to it that ice-skates made for all races are available. Let's give it up for Alexa!" He gestured towards Alexa and the crowd rooted for her, who happily waved out.

"I'm surprised Alexa, of all people, suggested ice skating on the frozen gel." I stated.

"Knowing her, it'd put her Skell to use for those who want to leave." Lin theorized.

"As those happens, there will be more special events, such as a group of Nopon making what we humans call Santa hats. ...Like this one." Nagi said as he pulls out a red floppy triangular hat with a white fluffy sphere on the top, with the bottom being surrounded by white fluff.

...It's kind of tricky to describe it's appearance.

"Is that a Santa hat?" I felt puzzled.

"We'll explain after the speech." Mia nodded.

"This idea was suggested by Loma, Nan's aide." Nagi announced, and the crowd was cheering for Loma, who humbly bowed while smiling.

"Also, there will also be some fireworks later on. The four Nopon caravans across Mira are once again working together, this time for some holiday themed fireworks. The Dodonga, Dorian, Dopang, and Drongo Caravans will all be working together, this time to create some Christmas fireworks. This was suggested by an up-and-coming Nopon Merchant named Tora." Nagi commented.

Tora started waving to the crowd as they cheered for him. The only one who didn't look happy at Tora's involvement... was Tatsu.

"Meh meh meh! Fireworks all Tora's idea? And how did Tora convince Dodonga Caravan?!" Tatsu questioned.

"Hey, Tatsu! Tora thought, from what Tora learned about Christmas, Tora decided to put rivalry with Tatsu aside just for this holiday. Tora thought to convince Dodonga Caravan for this very reason." Tora told Tatsu as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Meh... Tatsu wish Tatsu can disagree... But Tatsu see Tora's point this time." Tatsu scratched his head.

"Chief, do you recall that time we helped Tora meet his parents?" Mia asked me.

"Of course. Tatsu literally clenched his teeth the whole time. He apparently doesn't like the idea of helping Tora." I nodded.

"Thank you, Tora, we are looking forward to that. The next event that'll be happening... is actually my idea." Nagi commented, which intrigued the crowd. "It'll be an eggnog drinking contest. Our predetermined competitor... is none other than Commander Vandham."

And just as Nagi mentioned Commander Vandham, the latter showed up.

"I dunno how you dragged me into this, Nagi, but I will do my best." Vandham said as he flexed his muscles. The crowd cheered for Vandham and Nagi.

"Eggnog? What's eggnog?" I asked.

"It's a kind of drink. It's made from milk, cream, sugar, whipped egg whites, and egg yolks. Some versions even have alcohol in it." Elma explained.

"That's... That sounds like a most unusual drink. I'm not sure if I can handle it." I felt more repulsed by the idea than I was letting on.

"You don't have to participate if you don't want to." Lin commented.

"Splendid, Commander Vandham." Nagi continued. "Now, if anyone wants to participate in this contest, you're more than welcome to. In addition, to keep things lively, we will be playing Christmas songs. And finally, we do have a special surprise waiting at the end of the party. So far, only me, Vandham, Chausson, and those who suggested it, know what it is. But it shall be a pleasant surprise."

The crowd started murmuring about what it might be. I grinned, listening into the speculation, knowing full well what it was already. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lin grinning too. I guess she was thinking the same thing as I was.

" _Elma's gonna be especially surprised about this. I'm just gonna have to keep it between me, Cross, Mia, and Tatsu._ " Lin thought in her head while smiling.

"All the restaurants and shops are open for this party, welcoming all guests. Just remember to be courteous, especially to people who celebrate a different holiday and come to the Commercial District just to shop. Finally, I have one more announcement before we start. Since the sun is almost completely down, now is the perfect time." Nagi said as he briefly turned towards the tree.

That's when Celica and Rock prepare to get in their places. Rock carried the phogrium star, while Celica was preparing to plug the lights.

"This was suggested by Celica, for she intends to plug the lights, while having her friend, Rock, intending to put a star on top of the tree. Would you two care to do the honors?" Nagi asked them.

"Of course." Celica nodded before plugging in the lights, and boy, were they nice and pretty. I can understand the crowd's amazement at the lights, and all the different colors they were at, for how pretty they are. "Now, Rock!" Celica ordered Rock.

Rock didn't even need to lift his heels to get the phogrium star on the tree. And wow, was the star bigger than the phogrium crystal it previously was. I was curious about how they did that, even.

"Is the the the star on the tree?" said a Ma-non voice, communicating with Celica via headset.

"Yes. Aim both searchlights on the star." Celica requested, and the two Ma-non on each tower aimed the spotlights on the star before turning them on. And wow, did the star shine bright.

"Now that the announcements are done... Let the very first Christmas party for BLADE begin!" Nagi announced in excitement, and everyone cheered before they got to have fun. So much had happened, so I'm going to reveal only some highlights.

We had some snowball fights, for starters. But my favorite one was when I barely dodged a Prone's massive snowball, and then proceeded to retaliate with a good shot. He did congratulate my team for such fun, even though the snowball he threw at me was literally larger than my head.

I had a bit of difficulty with the ice skating. I'm not sure how the frozen gel became slippery, considering it's not the case with the gel that's surrounding the city. But I managed to get the hang of it. Although... Elma struggled even more, for she slipped a few more times than I did, but she tried to shake it off every time. Eventually, Alexa and one of her fellow Skell pilots got us back up to the city itself.

While I was watching some Nopon making Santa hats, I learned that they're named after a man of Christmas legend, named Santa Claus. I almost feel like I actually remember that name, which is kind of impressive for an amnesiac. Nonetheless, I learned that on Chrismas Eve, which is apparently December 24th, is when he flies around the whole world, delivering presents. Some people are hoping that he managed to escape the Earth's destruction, so to say.

Eventually, the fireworks had arrived, and everyone was in awe at what we were witnessing. They were very Christmas themed this time. No doubt, the Nopon Caravans across Mira have worked hard on those fireworks, so we made sure to enjoy them as much as possible. Even Tatsu forgot about his rivalry with Tora, even while knowing the fireworks was Tora's idea. As this happens, Mia and I looked back at when we helped Tora reunite with his parents, which happened a few days after we recovered the Lifehold Core.

After some more fun, we came to Barista Court when it was time to compete in the eggnog drinking contest. As Nagi mentioned, the main opponent was Commander Vandham. Nagi paid all the grocery stores on Mira for plenty of cartons of eggnog, and once the contest is over, he aims to give all the used cartons to the Zaruboggan, who intend on using the voltant, as they call it, for their nutrition.

"Alright, now, who wants to compete in the eggnog-drinking contest?" Nagi offered.

"How about I join first?" The first person to join was an Interceptor named Frye Christoph.

"Heh. Not surprised Frye went first." said a once-overambitious Pathfinder named Hector Birtwhistle, better known as HB.

"Yeah. I still recall bribing him with alcohol in order to get him to come with us to Weeping Whitewood." I pointed out in agreement.

"As do I, Cross. Using alcohol to convince Frye, predictably, always works." HB stated.

"What about you, HB? Want to prove your superiority?" I asked, but surprisingly, HB shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer, Cross, but I think myself above silly antics. I am interested to see how it fares, that said. How about you?" HB asked, but was surprised to see a look of subtle disgust on my face.

"From what I was told... it sounds like a most unusual drink. I am not interested in competing in such a thing." I grimaced.

"I see." HB said.

"How about I give it a go?" said an eager Reclaimer known as Yelv.

"Interested in joining our contest, Yelv?" Nagi asked.

"Well, of course. I aim to show Eleonora I can handle things myself." Yelv smiled.

"Very well. Anyone else want to join?" Nagi asked... yet nobody replied. "Very well. I'll join, myself."

"You... You sure about that, Nagi?" Vandham asked out of surprise.

"Why not? That's the real question." Nagi said before joining. "Shall we get started, now?"

Four cups were given to the competitors, and a few cartons of eggnog are to be given to each competitor.

"The rules are, whoever drinks the most before giving out is the winner. Best of luck." Nagi explained.

And this, the contest had begun. We can hear all four of them each getting rooted for by fans. I was intrigued by the possibility of who the winner could be. But before I could find out who could possibly be the winner, I was asked a surprising question from Irina.

"Hey, Cross? Do you know where Doug might be?" Irina asked me.

"W-Why ask me? I thought he's with us." I was confused. Then it hit me - we actually never seen him around the party at all. A sense of worry grew in my stomach as my mind raced thinking where he could be now, of all places.

"Hey... Maybe he's at that parking station?" Lin asked.

"Feel free to check it out and see if he's there. I doubt he'd miss something like this." Gwin suggested, to which Irina nodded in agreement.

As Lin and I were making our way through the crowd, we started searching for a path to the parking area. In that particular place, I once spoke to Doug when he had obtained a sports car, while he was off duty. So I figured he must have a reason for coming here.

"I wonder what Doug's thinking about? Surely, he was in a good mood when he got me the hot cocoa from my favorite place." Lin wondered.

"I'm curious, too." I nodded in agreement.

Eventually, when we got there, we found the Harrier himself. However, he looked glum for the moment. Then, in a bit, we decided to ask why he's looking glum out here by himself.

"Excuse me, Doug?" I asked, to which he barely turned his head around.

"...Hey, Cross. And Lin." he glumly said before looking back up at the sky north of New LA.

"You look like you're feeling unhappy." I noticed, before realization struck my face. "Let me guess... You're thinking about... him again, are you not?"

"Is it that obvious?" Doug pondered.

"Irina and Gwin were wondering where you were. I'd say... judging from your face, you truly are thinking about Lao again." Lin frowned while guessing.

"...Yep. You got me there. I know about what Lao did, but I wish he were here to celebrate Christmas with us. Surely, he's probably out there somewhere. I just wish he were here with us to join us in celebrating Mira's first Christmas." Doug explained.

"...I understand how you feel, Doug." Lin lowered her head.

"Hmm?" Doug turned around.

"But think of it this way, Doug. We recovered the Lifehold Core. Maybe when Lao does come back, we'll be able to celebrate the next Christmas with him." Lin explained.

"Good point, Lin. Lao still has a lot of mistakes to make up for, and I recall him promising some tea for you." I commented.

"Heh. I almost forgot about that." Doug smiled. "All the more reason for him to get his butt back here and fulfill that promise. Even I did when I gave you that hot cocoa, Lin. Remember?"

"Yeah. We'll all be by his side when he returns to redeem himself." Lin smiled as well.

"Too right. Anyways, thanks for cheering me up, I need some Christmas cheer in my life again. I'll return to the party." Doug said as he prepares to head to Barista Court.

As Lin and I were about to head back, we saw Mia and Tatsu, both trying to wave at us.

"What are Mia and Tatsu doing over there?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know. I guess whatever it's about, I think we'll be missing out on who wins the eggnog contest." Lin commented.

Nonetheless, we came to approach Mia and Tatsu, wondering what they wanted.

"What's up, Mia? And Tatsu?" I asked.

"Just you and Linly, friend?" Tatsu whispered.

"Yes. We helped comfort Doug in regards to Lao's disappearance." I replied.

"He's on his way back to Barista Court." Lin said.

"Well, this is just between the four of us, but before the contest started, Nagi handed me this. It's the lyrics to the song that you suggested earlier, Lin." Mia revealed as she grabbed some papers.

"Oh? The lyrics to ' _Hark! The Herald-Angels Sing_ '?" Lin asked.

"Yep. That the song Linly suggested, remember? Not that Tatsu know of it until soon." Tatsu nodded.

"Alrighty. What do you think, Cross?" Lin asked.

"Well... to be honest, I feel very nervous. I've never sung in front of a crowd, at least as far as I can remember." I said as I shook my head.

"How about this, Cross? We'll all take turns singing. That way you can get an idea of the melody." Lin suggested.

"Yeah. And you can sing last, in order to give you an even better idea." Mia agreed.

"...Alrighty, then. Where would be a good place to sing?" I asked.

"Tatsu have thought of good place. Tatsu think of friends doing it near Mall Cruz. Tatsu even suggest it to Nagi after speech." Tatsu was hopping around.

"So THAT's where you went, Tatsu! That's very considerate of you." Lin smiled.

"Anytime. Let's memorize lyrics and melody before we start." Tatsu suggested.

"Right. We'll need a bit of time to prepare. Then we'll sneak the entrance to Mall Cruz and let Nagi introduce the surprise." Lin nodded.

"I hope things go well..." I nervously smiled.

"It'll be fine, Chief. Do you want to let Elma down?" Mia asked.

"N-No! Of course not!" I insisted.

"Well, then, join us. We think Elma would especially love this." Lin offered.

"...Alright. I'll give it a go. Now, what's the melody like?" I asked.

* * *

An hour later, the crowd was bustling, now that the contest was over. Unfortunately, I never heard who was the winner, but as long as everyone enjoys the surprise, I'd be fine with that. In the meantime, Nagi was approaching Mall Cruz.

Knowing we have arrived in secrecy, Nagi tapped the microphone, hoping to gather the audience's attention. "Could I have all of the party's guests come to the front of Mall Cruz, please?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the city.

And within a few minutes, everyone who has attended the party were gathering around Mall Cruz, wondering what Nagi wants. Elma, as far as I can tell, was especially curious.

"Is everyone enjoying this Christmas party, so far?" Nagi asked, to which everyone replied by cheering. "That's good to hear. Earlier, I mentioned this party will conclude with a special surprise. Well, the time has come. We have a trio of girls who would love to sing a traditional Christmas song to us all. And they will be coming out of Mall Cruz immediately." And then he stepped aside.

Coming out of the doors were me, Lin, and Mia. Our presence has surprised everyone for sure, especially Elma.

" _They're responsible for the surprise? I wonder what they're up to?_ " Elma thought in her head while smiling.

"Ms. Koo, I'm going to hand the microphone to you." Nagi said as he did exactly that.

"Thanks, sir. Hello, I am Lin Lee Koo, hosting the last event of BLADE's first Christmas party. Accompanying me are Cross and Mia, and together, we'll be singing the traditional Christmas song called ' _Hark! The Herald-Angels Sing_ '. I've always loved that song, to be honest, and I felt it was best sung in a heartwarming tone. I'll sing the first verse, Mia will go next, whereas Cross will sing the final verse." Lin announced.

The crowd was cheering, very impressed by what we were giving them. And so, some workers prepare to play an instrumental version of the song as Lin gives one more speech before she starts singing. "Before I start singing, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas."

And thus, Lin began singing the first verse of the classic song. It was clearly made with the religion in mind based on some of the lyrics.

 _Hark! The herald-angel sings_

 _"Glory to the newborn King!_

 _Peace on earth and mercy mild_

 _God and sinners reconciled"_

Those were the first lyrics that Lin ended up singing. When she repeated the first two lines in a high tone, she handed the microphone to Mia afterwards. From there, Mia sang the second verse, which had more religious tones than the first verse.

 _Hark! The herald-angel sings_

 _"Glory to the newborn King!"_

Once Mia got to this part of the song, she proceeded to hand the microphone to me. Lin and Mia sang the song in such a heartwarming tone, that I knew I would repeat such a tone. ...Apparently, my singing tone was even more heartwarming than what Lin and Mia delivered, not that their's wasn't any . Elma was especially smiling at my efforts.

 _Hark! The herald-angel sings_

 _"Glory to the newborn King!"_

And so, I concluded the song at this very moment. Everyone was applauding at our efforts, especially at the way I concluded. Elma came to the stage, and proceeded to hug me. "Well done, Cross. I'm amazed you could sing like that. And moreover, you, Lin, and Mia certainly surprised me with this choice of a song. I'm proud of all three of you." Elma smiled in a heartwarming way.

"Elma, can Mia and I join your hug?" Lin asked.

"Of course. Tatsu can join, too." Elma nodded.

And just like that, Lin, Mia, and Tatsu joined our hug. The crowd was in awe at our heartwarming hug.

"Merry Christmas, girls. This is going to be the best Christmas I've ever had." I smiled.

"As is will be mine, Cross. And I know the rest are going to say the same thing." Elma smiled.

Even if I had completely forgotten all Christmas Days back on Earth, I will forever remember this Christmas, with my new friends, who are like a true family for me. I've certainly come a long way from being an amnesiac, for I now fully remember the Christmas cheer. And this is where I will end my first Christmas story.

* * *

 **I would like to thank the Post-Miiverse Lifehold community on Discord for helping me with some wonderful ideas and suggestions to this holiday tale. They are wonderful people who are very understanding, and I'm glad to be part of such a strong community.**

 **I would especially like to thank the user known here and there as "Evil Lucario" for suggesting some changes to help the story be better told. He's working on an EarthBound fanfic, by the way, so if you want to read it, he'll be fine with it.**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank all those who helped me in writing this fanfic. I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
